World TV of Toon 2: Deep Cover Sponge
|Image = |Season = 8 |Episode = 200 |Airdate = 2012 |Supervising Producer = }} is an upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season eight. It is the sequel to World TV of Toon: Enter The Sponge. Brief summary: Upon Dudley and Kitty's request, SpongeBob returns to the TV Dimension to team up with new shows and completely destroy Zer, who was replugged. Characters Present: SpongeBob Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Zer Ed Edd Eddy Timmy Turner Cosmo Wanda Finn Jake Po Sheen Sheldon J. Plankton Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Plot Years after Zer's last defeat, SpongeBob has been living his life in solitude. One day he was just watching TV, until two agents request SpongeBob to come with them. SpongeBob refuses, and one of the agents bang him across the head with a crowbar. SpongeBob wakes up and he sees that he's in a small room with the two agents. The agents reveal themselves as Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, who used the Turner 9000 to get to SpongeBob's show. They demand SpongeBob to tell them everything he knows about Zer. SpongeBob tells them everything, and Kitty tells him that Zer was replugged by one of his minions and is on the loose again. The agents plead SpongeBob to go to the TV dimension again to stop Zer, and SpongeBob gladly accepts. As he leaves the building, SpongeBob uses the Turner 9000 to return to the TV dimension. SpongeBob returns to Ed, Edd, and Eddy's show, but he came the wrong time. The trio was being tortured by Sarah after breaking Jimmy's teeth. SpongeBob saves the trio, and begs for their help to defeat Zer. Edd accepts, but Eddy denies. Edd tells Eddy that if their show is cancelled, Eddy would not make any more money. Eddy then decides to help. SpongeBob and the trio then go back to The Fairly Oddparent's show and warns Timmy about Zer. Cosmo thinks SpongeBob is making a wish, and teleports all of the heroes to a erupting volcano. The heroes escape in time, and SpongeBob requests Timmy's help. Timmy gladly accepts. The heroes then visits, warns, and requests Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Planet Sheen, and The PowerPuff Girl's help. They all accept SpongeBob's request. The heroes are about to request Patrick's help, but Zer locks the SpongeBob TV, saying that he's not going to risk his plug being pulled again. The heroes then make a plan to distract and defeat Zer again. The heroes go back into Channel Z, only to be greeted by Zer again. They defeat Zer, but he turns out to be a hologram clone of him. The real Zer traps the heroes in a electric cage. It is thought all hope is lost for the heroes, until Dudley and Kitty show up and destroy the cage, setting the heroes free. Zer challenges the heroes to another duel, but this time, he copies The Magic of Jake, The Awesomeness of Po, The Intelligence of Edd, The God-like Powers of The PowerPuff Girls, and The Magic of Timmy's Fairies. With this power, his size turns gigantic. During the long and incredibly hard battle, Po realizes Zer's weakness. He tells SpongeBob to let Zer hit a red button. Zer does this, and a giant TV drops down and crushes Zer on impact, seemingly killing him. Then Plankton comes out of Zer, revealing that Plankton was controlling Zer and the TV Dimension the whole time. Angry by this, SpongeBob stomps Plankton. After everyone returns to their shows and celebrates sweet victory, SpongeBob is last seen in a hotel room, watching Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Trivia * A computer in SpongeBob's house has Minecraft on it. * The problem where they show the logos of DreamWorks, AKA Cartoons, and more and not United Plankton from World TV of Toon: Enter The Sponge is fixed in this episode. APM music identification *Bell Hop (a): Introduction. *Caped Crusader: SpongeBob leaves the building. *Curse of Evil 1: Zer traps the heroes in a cage. *Rez (Gex: Enter The Gecko): The fight against Zer. Category:Episodes Category:2011 Category:Season 8 Category:Fanon Season 8